Shadows in the Light
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: TWOSHOT - Two Birds One Stone spin off, takes place between chapters 39 and 42. After falling victim to the Death Ball, Azreal finds himself in the last place he ever wanted to be. Now he must pass Lars Lion's test and confront the demons of his past if he is to reunite with Ayden and the Brawlers.
1. Welcome Home

**Ugh so I decided to make Azreal's evolution into a separate part because it doesn't really follow the main story line. Now I just want you all to know that I wrote this one a long long time ago, like when I was about half way through Two Birds One Stone so it might be a little rusty :( don't flame!**

**Now I based Azreal's story after Leonidas from the Bakugan game, because Leonidas is awesome. I honestly was planning on making Leonidas Ayden's guardian Bakugan. It's part of the reason why I made Azreal Haos (Leonidas' official attribute is Haos) and why his current form is Omega Azreal. **

**I also wanted fill in the plot hole of what happened to Volt and Lync. I mean, they turn good and get taken out! NO!**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

_'Azreal, wait! Don't go!'_

_ 'I'm sorry, but this is something I must do.'_

The voices soon faded as Azreal's eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times in order to clear his vision. Once his eyes were clear, he sighed.

"I never thought I'd find myself here again." He said to himself. Azreal slowly stood up and gazed into the barren, grey land overcast by dark purple skies.

He thought of flying, but what was the point? It wasn't like there was anything here for him to urgently get to. Azreal looked into the dark sky and let out a roar. It was not powerful like his usual battle cries; it was filled with pain and sorrow.

* * *

"What was that?"

Boriates stopped when Volt heard the cry of a dragon. He turned to the direction where he heard the roar.

"It sounded like a dragon. What do you think Boriates?" asked Volt.

Boriates nodded his head.

"We should check it out. Let's go." Boriates turned around and walked to the direction of the roar.

After walking for nearly five minutes, Volt spotted a green, white and grey Bakugan.

"Hey, that looks like…Aluze? Hurry, Boriates!" Boriates picked up his pace and set Volt on the ground when the reached the fallen Aluze.

"If Aluze is here, then Lync should be here too." Said Volt to himself. He scanned around for any sign for his pink-haired friend. "Boriates, help me find Lync."

Boriates nodded and began walking in the opposite direction of Volt.

Boriates made a sound. "You found him?" Volt ran over to Boriates and saw Lync lying on the ground.

"Lync? Lync! Wake up!" Volt shook Lync until his eyes opened.

"Huh…what? Volt? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Lync sat up and rubbed his head.

"I'm not sure where this is, but I'm glad someone I know is here."

"Volt, I'm glad to see you're ok. I was worried after Hydron came back saying he took care of you."

"Well actually I beat him and flipped out."

"Ha ha, that sounds like him. Yeah, he came after me when I tried to take data on the Alternative to this girl on Earth. She was really nice to me that time I was stuck on Earth and I didn't want her to get hurt because of us."

"Looks like neither of us belong in the Vexos anymore."

"Yeah. Oh, where's Aluze?" cried Lync in worry.

"Over there."

Lync got up and ran over to his fallen partner. He stopped at Aluze's head and lightly placed his hands on Aluze.

"Aluze, can you hear me? It's your buddy Lync. Wake up!" cried Lync in worry.

Aluze's pink lenses glimmered and began glowing, indicating that he began functioning.

A few seconds of scanning took place and Aluze immediately recognized his master, Lync. He made a cry as if to say he was all right.

"Aluze, I'm so glad you're ok! That Hydron can't keep us down can he?"

Aluze made another cry, agreeing with what Lync said. He stood up and hovered in front of his master.

"So do you have any idea what this place is?" asked Lync.

"I haven't got a clue, but I heard something off in that direction. Boriates and I were heading there when we found you."

"Then lets head over there. It might help us figure out where we are."

Boriates lifted Volt onto his shoulder while Aluze lowered his head so Lync could climb on before heading to the direction Volt spoke of.

* * *

Azreal cried out again.

"Why? Why after all of this am I to wind up back here?"

Azreal punched some rocks in rage, easily smashing them to bits.

"It was no coincidence that you would wind up here again, Great Beast King."

Azreal looked up in the sky and saw a human-like creature with cream-colored skin and purple and white clothes.

"Ancient Warrior Lars Lion, I thought you were dead, especially after you gave Nemus your Haos Attribute Energy."

"If a spirit is powerful enough, we can remain among the living, at least until our final duty is done."

"And to what do I owe this honor?"

"Such rudeness Azreal, you have not changed a bit and do not underestimate our abilities."

"Of course I have! If you haven't noticed, I am now Haos attributed and I have a partner!"

"Perhaps your outward appearance has changed but it cannot hide the beast of rage and hate that lived here."

* * *

_"Why am I cursed to live here! Everywhere I go, I see barren land, no life, nothing!" A pure white dragon shouted in vain at the sky._

_ Time and time again he would see vision of a beautiful world filled with creatures like him. However, they were red, blue, brown, gold, green and black._

_ Why was he not in this world? And why was he not one of those six colors. Had he been cursed to live his life in a barren wasteland as a pale white creature?_

_ From time to time, another creature like him would wind up in this world of death. Out of his rage, the white dragon would challenge the frightened Bakugan to a battle. The dragon would always prevail, his opponent turning to stone as a result._

_

* * *

_

_Another vision portal opened in the sky, showing that beautiful world the dragon coveted to visit. Across it flew a beautiful green phoenix._

_ The dragon remained speechless and simply started at the emerald beauty soar by. Occasionally this vision of loveliness would appear, but still she was out of his reach._

_It had been weeks since the white dragon saw the emerald phoenix. Bakugan continued falling into his world, but he started ignoring them, solely concentrating on finding a way out. If Bakugan could come here, then surely there was a way to get back out._

_

* * *

_

_ One day, he came across some larger Bakugan ganging up on a small gold and white griffin. They had him backed into a corner with nowhere to go. The dragon wasn't sure what came over him. He jumped in to defend the young creature and easily fought off the bullies._

_ He gave the griffon a look and continued on. The griffin was stunned for a moment but began following the dragon._

_ "Quit following me!" he shouted to the griffin. He was taken aback but once the dragon turned around to keep walking, the griffin resumed following him like a lost puppy._

_ The dragon turned and saw that the griffin was still trailing behind him. "Fine, do what you want."_

_

* * *

_

_ The dragon felt the ground begin to shake._

_ Another vision appeared, showing the splendid world split into six separate dimensions._

_ The portal seemed to get larger and closer to him._

_ This was his chance! "Come on!" he cried to his griffin companion. "We're getting out of this place!"_

_ Finally a way out of this hellhole! The dragon spread his large wings and soared through the portal closely followed by his young companion. _

_ He had hoped to find himself in the green world, where his jade beauty would be, but instead he found himself in a world of light with creatures colored yellow, white and highlights of blue._

_ Though he tried to make his way to the green world, he could not leave this world of light, Haos, the other creatures called it._

_ Apparently, each color represented an element or attribute. Red was fire, Pyrus. Blue was water, Aquos. Brown was earth, Subterra. Black was darkness, Darkus. Green was wind, Ventus. And gold was light, Haos._

_ Over the next period of time, the dragon felt his internal structure change. Before he knew it, he too had powers of light and his body was no longer the pale color it once was. Now it shone a brilliant golden and white color with blue trimmings._

_ Over time he was able to break free from the Haos world and enter the Ventus land, where he finally met the phoenix, Skyress, she said her name was._

_ He had what he wanted, freedom from the doomed dimension he was born in. He saw the greatness of the life before him, the world he so longed to be in._

_ But the demons of his past, the innocent creatures he put down would haunt him forever._

_

* * *

_

_ The dragon felt another rift as he and many other Haos Bakugan were sucked into a portal._

_ He could sense that they were no longer on New Vestroia, and they were stuck in some sort of…ball form. His griffon friend was stuck in a cylinder shape. It really restricted their movements._

_ This new world was filled with tall buildings and people, much larger than them, but they would be puny compared to their real size. Many of the Bakugan that got sucked in with him were there too, but were soon picked up by these people._

_ Eventually, they were found by a young girl with green hair._

_

* * *

_

"I've changed since then! I fell in love! I made friends!" Azreal shouted at Lars Lion, only to see that she was gone. Azreal heard a noise behind him and turned, seeing a white and a green creature. "Who- you! What are you doing here?"

"Us? We should ask you the same question." Said Lync.

"Yeah, would you happen to know what this place is?" asked Volt.

"This, this place is the living nightmare of all Bakugan. It is the very underworld of all Bakugan. But I suppose that explains why yours are unaffected."

"Unaffected? What do you mean?" asked Lync.

"This place steals the very life force of Bakugan that stay too long. But since Boriates and Aluze are mechanical, I suppose that is why they are unharmed: their chemical and biological makeup is different from organic Bakugan."

"But you still haven't told us what this place is." Said Volt.

"This place…is the Doom Dimension. This is where I was born."

* * *

**Yeah dun dun dun Doom Dimension, big fucking surprise. God I have no imagination! But what can I say, a Bakugan born in the Doom Dimension is kinda cool! That's why Leonidas was kinda the base for Azreal. **

**Part two is the conclusion so stay tuned, but of course it'll be updated by the time Azreal gets to the final battle.**

**Please don't flame!**

**REVIEW!**

**~ZP **


	2. The Reasons We're Born

**So here's the epic conclusion of Azreal's little detour. Takes place between chapter 39 and 41 of Two Birds One Stone.**

**Recap: Azreal saved Keith and Mira from Mylene's Death Ball by switching places with them. Once he came to, he found himself in the Doom Dimension, which as you remember from Bakugan is the Bakugan Graveyard, which also happens to be his birthplace. Azreal discovers Lync and Volt, now ex-Vexos, there as well before the spirit of Lars Lion gives Azreal his test.**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Azreal and Maelstrom.**

**In case you didn't understand some things from chapter 1: Maelstrom fell into the Doom Dimension by accident and Azreal rescued him from a group of, well, bullies. From that moment, Maelstrom became attached to Azreal, who didn't really like him at first, but took Maelstrom under his wing, escaping to Vestroia together. Now when Azreal and Maelstrom escaped to Old Vestroia, that was when the Six Ancient Warriors split Vestroia into the 6 elemental worlds. He and Maelstrom fell into Vestal when the whole "cards falling from the sky" thing happened on Earth and Vestal. I don't know if the card thing happened at the same time on Earth and Vestal, but I'm making it so.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"The Doom Dimension?" asked Volt.

"Yes, it is the place that all Bakugan fear to be. It is our graveyard. It is also my birthplace." Explained Azreal.

"So how did all these Bakugan get here? And why are they statues?" asked Lync.

"Many, many years ago, Vestroia was once one world like it is now. But war began breaking out between the Bakugan. So 6 Bakugan from each attribute united together and separated the world into six smaller worlds. When this happened a dimensional rift occurred and I had my escape. A Bakugan would occasionally fall into the Doom Dimension by accident. As for their petrified state, that is my doing."

"You? You did this?" asked Lync.

"You did not know me then! I was angry and afraid. Angry that I was born in such a dark, desolate place and afraid that I could not have the life all the attributed Bakugan had."

"What do you mean attributed Bakugan? All Bakugan have attributes." asked Volt.

"Yes, there are six attributes. However, not every Bakugan is born to one of them. I was born a White One, a Bakugan belonging to none of the attributes."

"But you're a Haos Bakugan…" started Lync. "I don't understand."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Eventually, Bakugan began appearing here and, in my anger, I fought and finished them. Only after many battles, did I realize what I had done. All the pain in this place is my fault." Azreal turned his back to Lync and Volt in shame.

"Then how did you become a Haos Bakugan?" asked Volt.

"A portal opened to the world I sought to go to. I had hoped to wind up in the Ventus land, but instead I was in the Haos world. Over time, I adapted to the Haos energy and I evolved into one like them."

"But you're supposed to be with Ayden, how come you're here?" asked Lync.

"Mylene and Shadow attacked us at Marucho's house. Keith managed to lure them into a virtual world where he and Mira defeated them and destroyed their mechanical Bakugan. Mylene threw some sort of ball and the virtual world began collapsing. Time was running out and Marucho couldn't extract Mira and Keith safely. So I used some of my powers to switch places with them, that way, I could pay for what I had done here. How ironic that that ball would send me here."

"Then if this is the Bakugan graveyard…why aren't Boriates and Aluze petrified like the other Bakugan here?" asked Volt.

"Perhaps it is the genetic makeup of your mechanical Bakugan. Because they are artificial, they are unaffected by the dark energy here. I am no scientist but I assume that is the reason."

"Then how come you're not affected?" asked Lync.

"I was born here. The effects of this world have no consequence on me as they do to other Bakugan."

"Of course mighty Beast King, the events have turned against you, or perhaps in your favor."

Azreal looked up into the sky and saw Lars Lion again. "What do you want?" Lars Lion said nothing as she transformed into her battle mode. "You wish to fight?"

"Not at all. I believe in passive aggression. 3 years ago, Dan and the original brawlers came to Vestroia and they each received a test, upon which if they passed, they evolved. Let this be my gift to you, Beast King."

Lars Lion drew an arrow of golden light and shot many of them at the petrified Bakugan. Each arrow sunk into the stone Bakugan, causing each one to rise up. They still regained their rock-like bodies, but they acted more like zombies. "Let's see how well you can handle those who fell to you." Lars Lion said before she disappeared.

"This looks bad!" cried Lync.

"Those Bakugan just came back to life!" exclaimed Volt.

"No, they are no longer living. It seems Lars Lion gave them some power to act out their last desires: taking me down. We may be enemies but I ask you not to interfere."

Azreal charged at the stone Bakugan that slowly made his way to them. With great force, he punched many of the advancing Bakugan. Despite Azreal's great strength, the large number of Bakugan quickly overwhelmed him and pinned him down to the ground.

"Now you will pay for what you did to us." Said many of the Bakugan.

"We can't just sit back here and watch this!" cried Lync.

All of a sudden, Boriates charged forward, causing Volt to quickly grab on so as not to fall off. "Boriates, what are you doing?" cried Volt.

Boriates pulled out his arm cannon and shot some of the Bakugan. When he got near the pinned dragon, he punched the remaining Bakugan away from Azreal and helped the dragon back up on his feet.

"What are you doing? I told you to stay out of my way!" shouted Azreal.

"Don't blame me, it was Boriates who wanted to help."

"So, your mechanical Bakugan…made a choice of it's own…"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, this is the first time Boriates did something without me saying anything."

"Perhaps, Boriates is gaining his own consciousness."

"Consciousness?"

"Yes, Ayden used to tell me stories of how cherished objects begin to develop their own mind and consciousness. Perhaps Boriates…is becoming a true Bakugan."

"Don't forget about me!" cried Lync and Aluze flew over to their location.

"I appreciate you coming to my rescue, but this is my fight. Lars Lion meant this test to be for me and only me. Do not interfere, no matter what." He said that last part intensely.

Azreal walked on to the army of Bakugan waiting for him. They charged as he got closer to them. He tried to fight them off but that was easier said than done.

When he would punch one away, another would just slash him back. All around him was an enemy, and he could not hold his ground for much longer. Soon enough he was pinned down again.

_'What was the point of this test?'_ thought Azreal furiously. Darkness slowly began to consume the dragon. He closed his eyes, in defeat, accepting his punishment.

_'No, I cannot lay down in defeat. I may have done something horrible in my past but I have many counting on me: Skyress, the Brawlers…and Ayden. I cannot abandon my partner!'_ A white light consumed Azreal that forced the Bakugan pinning him down off.

Azreal's body began transforming into a larger dragon. From each of the stone Bakugan that had been attacking him, a small orb of white light emerged and flew towards the transforming dragon. When the light cleared, Azreal had become a large human-shaped dragon and was nearly 50 times his original size.

"Whoa, he's huge!" cried Lync in awe.

Azreal looked at his hands, marveling at his new body. "What happened?" he asked himself.

"You passed the test." Lars Lion appeared in her armor form in front of Azreal's face. She was smaller than his head now.

"But I didn't win…they beat me."

"Passing a test does not always mean winning the fight. Sometimes when you realize something, and learn to let go, it can open many doors for you. You have done things here that you are not proud of, and because of that, you could not move forward. The Bakugan here do not hate you for what you did, rather now more than ever, they understand why. They sympathize you."

"I am glad they forgive me, not that I deserve it. I can finally put my dark past behind me and lay it to rest. For so long, I took out my rage on them, wondering why was I born here of all places?"

"There are reasons each of us are born, Azreal, and we have to find those reasons."

"Thank you, Lars Lion."

"Now I do believe some friends of yours are engaging an evil king in battle."

"Ayden and the others? I must go to them! But how will I get there?"

"As the Beast King and with your evolution you have gained new powers. You will now be able to travel to the Doom Dimension from anywhere and to anywhere from here. So long as you come here, you are able to travel anywhere you wish. Use this power wisely Beast King Azreal."

Lars Lion faded into the sky. "Thank you."

Azreal concentrated his powers on where he wanted to go. Like with Drago, a white spark surged from his horn and opened a portal in front of him.

"I sure hope he's not going to just leave us behind." Said Lync.

"We're his enemies, he doesn't have any reason to save us." Said Volt, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Azreal jumped into the portal. He was going back to where he belonged.

* * *

**I know, Azreal's test was sooo short, but typing out a test as compared to watching it in anime form would make it much shorter right? I would've made it longer if it didn't completely involve Azreal fighting off wave after wave of zombie Bakugan.**

**I figured since Azreal is born in the Doom Dimension, I figured he should be able to travel to and from there. It's basically Drago's dimensional transportation powers but Azreal has to use the Doom Dimension as like a...connecting flight haha**

**So, this is it for Shadows in the Light. Tune back into Two Birds One Stone for Azreal's official return.**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


End file.
